


Wanna Go Out?

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mostly from the superfriends, Neither wants to make a move, Teasing ensues, You and Lena are crushing hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You and Lena have a crush on one another, you both know it but you're both scared. Finally you get teased enough and make a move.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Wanna Go Out?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

“Hey, Lena” you said, walking over to her and you being in her office since you were spending your lunch break with her like you usually did “Yeah, Y/N?” Lena asked, looking up from her paperwork to focus on you “You going to game night Friday?” You asked, already knowing the answer but you always asked anyways “Of course, can’t leave you to fend off all them on your own” Lena said, giving you that smile that she always seemed to give you which caused your face to flush, the two of you knowing that you had a crush on one another but neither of you feeling the confidence to make a move so most of your interactions were just the two of you smiling at each other goofily or staring at one another from wherever you were standing “Well I would hope not, you know how Alex gets when we play Monopoly” you chuckled, smiling when she grinned at you before she returned to her work and you went back to idly eating your lunch.

“Why won’t they make a move?” Kara asked, watching as the two of you sat next to each other on her couch and pouting slightly “I don’t know, they both know they like the other” Alex said, taking a drink of her drink as she watched the two of you “Why don’t the two of you just kiss already?” Winn teased, looking at you and Lena, watching as the two of you blushed and scooted a bit away from one another “No clue what you’re talking about, Winn” you said, rubbing your hands on your pantlegs and looking over when Kara spoke up “You are a terrible liar” Kara said, pointing at you and watching as you ducked your head down, the teasing stopping for the time being as you guys set up the next game.

About halfway through the game you leaned over towards Lena “Will you go out with me?” You whispered, causing her to freeze and drop the dice that were in her hand “You alright there, Lena?” Alex asked, smirking slightly as she looked between the two of you and watching as you blushed but held your ground “So?” You asked, looking at Lena who turned towards you and gave you a bright smile “Of course I’ll go out with you” she said, watching as you grinned and opened your mouth to say something before everyone started cheering “Finally!” Winn shouted, raising his beer at you and you returning the gesture with you glass of Y/F/D before you guys went back to the game.

“You sure you want to see Zombieland 2 with me?” You asked, looking at her as the two of you stood in line for the tickets “Of course I do, I’ve been waiting for this movie for months!” Lena said, smiling at you and wrapping an arm around you, pulling you into her side an you resting your head on her shoulder with a smile “Good” you said, releasing a content sigh before pulling away and stepping up to the box “Two for Zombieland 2” you said, batting away her offer of her wallet as you pulled yours out of your pocket and handed the ticket guy a 20 “You don’t have to pay for me, Y/N” Lena said, looking at you and you just smiled and turned towards her, offering her the ticket after you pocketed your change “I want to though” you said, smiling at her and taking her hand to lead her inside “If it’ll make you feel better I’ll let you pay for the snacks” you said, smiling at her and watching her nod before she squeezed your hand.

After the movie, you were walking Lena up to her door, the two of you laughing as you discussed the movie before you both came to a stop in front of her door “I had a really great night, Y/N” Lena said, smiling at you and taking your hands in hers “I did too, thanks for coming with me” you said, smiling at her before pulling her into a hug and smiling into her shoulder since you never honestly thought you’d be able to be this close to Lena, pulling back unwillingly before Lena yanked you forward and captured your lips with hers, it being a messy first kiss since you had not been expecting it and resting your forehead against hers, smiling at her goofily and wrapping your arms securely around her waist “Now that… Was amazing” you said, smiling at her and watching her nod before she pecked your lips once more “It was” she said, smiling at you before sighing and pulling away “Thank you again for tonight, Y/N… I’ll see you for lunch Monday?” She asked, looking at you as she opened her door “Of course, m’lady” you said, giving her an exaggerated bow before laughing and wishing her goodnight before you headed back towards your car.

At the next game night, Kara watched the two of you from her couch as you guys were grabbing more snacks, the two of you seeming to be smiling more at one another and touching each other more when you passed things to one another “They totally kissed” Kara said, watching the two of you while Winn looked up from his phone and looked over “Oh definitely” he said, chuckling as he shook his head “I think it’s cute” Nia said, smiling as she watched you and Lena from her spot in the living room and all of them quickly looking away when you guys started towards the living room “What are you guys talking about?” You asked, setting the bowl of popcorn you had in your hands down and looking at Alex when she spoke up “They were talking about how you and Lena are more… Touchy feely” she said, looking at you and watching as Lena wrapped an arm around your waist “Of course I’m going to be touchy feely with my boyfriend/girlfriend” she said before turning and pecking you on the lips, causing you to blush bright red as everyone aww’d at the two of you “Shut up, lets just play” you said, pouting slightly as everyone laughed but started the game, you feeling a sense of warmth wash over you as Lena pulled you close to her and kept you there for the rest of the night.


End file.
